


Apartment Hunting

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [15]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy joins Don and Charlie in L.A. to look for an apartment and spend some quality time.  Charlie still has reservations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Hunting

Don's leg bounced as he sat in the hotel lobby waiting for Billy to stride through the front doors. He glanced at his watch. Again. Billy was late. Of course, late wasn't exactly unusual. But this was later than was normal even for him. "What if something happened?"  
  
"He's fine, Don," Charlie said, not looking up from the papers in his hands. "Hey, what about this one?" He shifted over to the couch, leaning against Don. "That sounds pretty good."  
  
Don chuckled. "Do you even know where that neighborhood is?" He slung his arm around Charlie. "Shouldn't you be coming up with an algorithm to predict the best places for Billy to live given the known variables or something?"  
  
"What makes you think he hasn't?" drawled a deep, gravelly voice above them.  
  
"Billy," Don breathed. He smiled, his entire face lighting up.  
  
"Hello boys," Billy purred dropping his bags. "So, do I get a hug or what?"  
  
Don pulled Billy into a tight, fierce hug. "It's been too long."  
  
"It has," Billy said quietly in Don's ear. When the hug broke, he barely waited for Charlie to get to his feet before pulling him into his own hug. "Missed you," he whispered.  
  
"Missed you, too," Charlie whispered back.  
  
Billy ran his fingers along Charlie's jaw. "Let's go up to my room so I can give you a proper hello, hmm?"  
  
"Coop," Don started, "we've got to get going on this..."  
  
"Relax Eppes," Billy said with a grin. "I just want to get settled in." He dropped Don a wink as he turned and headed for the elevators.   
  
"We're both going to end up naked, aren't we?" he asked Charlie.  
  
"Well, you certainly are," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"If I am, so are you baby brother," Don purred, slinging his arm around Charlie. He was instantly more relaxed and playful with Billy around and a little thrill went through him to think he'd be feeling like this more often soon.   
  
"Would you two come on?" Billy called, holding the elevator door open. "Or do I have to start without you?"  
  
Charlie stood next to Don in the elevator. He liked seeing this side of Don. He tried not to be jealous that Billy was the one who could bring it out of him.  
  
Don glanced once at the camera in the elevator and turned a wicked grin on Charlie, pulling him close by the waist and starting to nibble on his ear, something guaranteed to get Charlie to squirm for him.  
  
"What happened to needing to get started, Eppes?" Billy grinned.  
  
Charlie squirmed and Don chuckled. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he purred in Charlie's ear.  
  
Billy grinned as he watched Don plaster himself against Charlie, holding him close and granting him small teasing touches as the elevator slowly ascended. The walk down the hallway was mercifully short and as soon as he got the door shut, Billy pulled Charlie out of Don's arms and turned him so he could receive a long, warm, drugging kiss.  
  
Charlie let himself melt in Billy's arms. "Hi," he said softly.  
  
"Hi." Billy tenderly pushed the curls off of Charlie's face as he looked into his eyes. "God, I have _missed_ these eyes."  
  
"And what am I? Superfluous?" Don mock pouted.  
  
"Course not," Billy said, smirking over Don's head. "It's just not your _eyes_ I've missed."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Don purred, wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist, sandwiching him between their two hard bodies. "And just what is it you _have_ missed?" he teased.  
  
"Everything," Billy said, leaning forward to claim a fierce, hungry kiss from Don.  
  
Charlie did his best to bite back his moan. "Oh great, all you lust over are my eyes, but him it's the whole package? How is that fair?" he grumbled, wrapping his fingers in Billy's belt loops and tugging.  
  
Billy chuckled into Charlie's skin as he nibbled on his neck, slipping a hand into the back pocket of Charlie's jeans. "Hey, I was just getting started with the eyes. But then your brother distracted me. I am only one man after all," he said lightly.  
  
"You never had any trouble splitting your attention before," Don commented, shifting away from Charlie, trying to put the fire burning in him out a little. He wanted badly to get Billy and Charlie naked, press their skin together, but Billy only had a couple days and they had to find him an apartment. He cleared his throat. "We really should start looking, or your transfer will come through and you won't have anywhere to live."  
  
"I thought you were going to work on Don being uptight."  
  
"I'm not uptight! You need a place to live. That's why you came here."  
  
Billy smirked. "I came here for you, Don, for you and Charlie. We'll find a place. I'm not worried about it." He took Charlie's hand and strode over to Don, putting Charlie expertly in the middle. "Now, Imp, what do you think is the best way to get your brother naked?" he purred in his ear.  
  
"I think you should wrestle him. Pin him down," Charlie said promptly.  
  
Don's eyes went wide and a soft whine escaped from the back of his throat.  
  
"I think he likes that idea," Billy said, sliding his hands along Charlie's body. He kissed his way along Charlie's neck, pressing his nose into his curls and inhaling his scent. The months apart had been far too long, as they always were, and he craved them both. Finally, he stepped around Charlie and stood toe-to-toe with Don, staring him down. Height did have its advantages. "So, are you going to play with us like a good boy, or do I have to force you to relax?"  
  
"Billy--" Don started to protest, but it was cut off when Billy kissed him, hard and fierce, and propelled him backwards to land on the bed in a graceless heap.  
  
Charlie watched, holding himself still. He loved seeing them like this. Playing together, wrestling.  
  
Don arched against Billy's body, squirming and wriggling, trying to free himself, but Billy's hands were insistent, pulling at his shirt to free it from his pants. He moaned when they reached his skin and he decided to give in, let himself play. Angling his head, he nibbled on his favorite spot on Billy's neck, playing connect the dots with his tongue, using Billy's freckles as a guide.   
  
"Oh you don't play fair, Eppes," Billy half-moaned, his eyes rolling back and his grip on Don slackening. Don was able to reverse their positions, straddling Billy's hips and grinding against him.  
  
"Who said anything about fair?" Don leaned down and claimed Billy's mouth quickly. "Charlie. Come here. I need you," he said over his shoulder, voice warm and entreating.  
  
"Yeah? Where do you need me?" Charlie asked, moving to stand beside his brother and pinned lover.  
  
"Right here," Don said, tilting his head up to claim a kiss from his brother. "And I need you to start taking Billy's shirt off while I hold him down."  
  
"Oh, well, in that case," Charlie said, grinning.   
  
"Hey! You were supposed to be on my side helping me strip your brother," Billy protested.  
  
Don smirked down at his former partner, "He's _my_ brother after all."  
  
Billy squirmed under Don as Charlie slowly, methodically started pushing his shirt up his chest, pausing to place soft kisses to the skin as it was revealed. "You are so going to pay for this, Eppes," he vowed.  
  
"You have to be more specific with your threats, Billy," Charlie purred. "Are you attempting to threaten Don or myself?"  
  
"Jesus, both of you," Billy gasped as Charlie's fingers grazed a particularly sensitive spot and Don chose that moment to grind against him again. "But mostly Don."  
  
"Aw, that's not fair," Charlie mock pouted. "He's just holding you down. I'm the one that's going to strip you naked."  
  
"But he's the one who changed the rules on me," Billy pointed out, struggling again, this time almost getting free.  
  
"What are you going to do to him, Billy?" he asked, just before fastening his hot mouth over the sensitive skin of Billy's throat.  
  
Billy's eyes rolled back in his head. "I'm--not sure yet," he gasped. "But I can pretty much guarantee that it'll involve him being naked and tied to the bed while I fuck him."  
  
"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try it," Don taunted.  
  
"Okay, that's it," Billy said, nudging Charlie out of the way as he broke Don's hold and flipped him again, pinning his wrists to the mattress. "You're mine now."  
  
Charlie laughed and moved out of the way.   
  
"Little help here, Charlie?" Don said.  
  
"Hell no, I'm just here to strip whoever's currently pinned."  
  
"Traitor," Don said, laughing and arching against Billy again.  
  
"Mercenary," Billy corrected.  
  
Don grinned up at Billy and winked. "Imp," they said together.  
  
Billy released Don's wrists long enough to pull his shirt over his head, giving Don the opening to try and sit up and reverse their positions, but Billy was faster. He shoved his hands under Don's shirt to tweak a nipple, pulling his earlobe between his teeth. Don gasped and melted into the mattress.   
  
"Billy," he murmured.  
  
Charlie hung back, wanting to let them get reacquainted again. He hesitated, then started to strip his own shirt.  
  
Billy stripped Don's shirt, fairly certain he could expect his compliance now, and he caught Charlie pulling his own shirt over his head out of the corner of his eye. "Don, I think we've been neglecting the Imp," he said seriously, tossing Don's shirt aside and bestowing a kiss before climbing off his legs. He crossed to Charlie, pulling him into a big bear hug and kissing his neck. He pulled back and took Charlie's hand, leading him over to the bed and settling him between him and Don.  
  
Don pulled Charlie into his arms, caressing the warm skin. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Charlie said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt."  
  
"Interrupt? Are you serious?" Billy said, curling around Charlie's back and kissing his shoulder-blade. "It's not complete without you. I know you like watching me and Don wrestle, but I'd never want you to feel like you have to fend for yourself."  
  
"Billy's right," Don said softly, looking in Charlie's eyes. "We like to be the ones to undress you." He grinned wickedly, his fingers ghosting over the flat plane of Charlie's stomach before he started to pull on his belt.  
  
Charlie relaxed a little more and offered a smile. "Okay," he said softly. He picked up Don's hand and gave the palm a quick kiss before wiggling so that he could give Billy a kiss, too.  
  
Billy palmed Charlie's cheek as he drew him in for a long, sweet kiss. He let his hands roam along Charlie's skin, teasing his sensitive places, wanting to draw the Imp out.  
  
Charlie shivered and moaned softly. "Billy," he whispered.  
  
Don smiled into Charlie's skin as he kissed his hipbones, working his jeans down over his legs. Once he was free, Don tossed them aside, bending his head to kiss his way back up Charlie's legs, letting his tongue map his skin.  
  
Charlie whimpered and wrapped his legs around Don's. He tugged Billy closer and devoured his mouth in a long kiss.  
  
"God, Charlie," Billy murmured against his lips. "God I've missed this. Missed your taste and feel. Wanna be inside you."  
  
Charlie kissed him again, then turned to kiss Don, sharing Billy's taste. "Want that, too. But Don might need you first."  
  
Don chased Billy's taste in Charlie's mouth, licking it away until all that was left was the familiar sweet taste of his brother. "Billy, did you bring the plug?"  
  
"Of course I did," Billy smiled.  
  
"Then that's what I want. I want the plug and I want to suck Charlie off while you fuck him."  
  
"I think that can be arranged," Billy purred. "Maybe one day we'll try it on Charlie, hm? Make him watch while you and I play together."  
  
Charlie ducked his head against Don's shoulder, a blush working across his cheeks. "That might be okay," he said quietly, a grin pulling at the corners of his lips.   
  
Smiling and kissing the side of Charlie's neck, Don glanced up at Billy, seeing a fond smile on his face. He reached a hand up and brushed his thumb along Billy's cheekbone. "Get the plug for me, Billy?"  
  
"Sure." Billy gave Don a kiss that started out sweet but quickly became more heated. Only when Don made that soft moaning sound did he draw away.  
  
Don followed Billy with his eyes for a second. "You're gonna have to get rid of those pants, partner," he said, teasing.   
  
"You, too," Billy shot back, digging in his bag for the plug. "Maybe the Imp can help you with that."  
  
Don grinned and turned his attention to Charlie, claiming his lips, warm and hungry, and pulling his body close. "Mmm, would you, Charlie? Help me?"  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely," Charlie said, grinning. He slid down Don's body, fingers playing with the waistband of his pants, teasing.  
  
Don grinned and angled his head up to watch, Charlie's dark curls brushing his flesh as his head bobbed to kiss the naked skin. He licked his lips, a soft moan escaping from between them as he stroked Charlie's hair. Looking up, he found Billy quietly watching them, his eyes bright, pink lips barely parted. "Come here," he said, shifting a little so he was lying mostly on his back and didn't need his hands to support him.   
  
Billy sauntered over to Don's side of the bed, leaning down and starting to kiss Charlie's back and neck as Don's hand pulled at his belt.  
  
Charlie shivered and moaned, torn between trying to get more contact from both Don and Billy. He licked at the crease between Don's hip and leg, pleased when he heard Don's soft moan.  
  
Freed from their remaining clothes at last, Don nudged Charlie over so he was in the middle for the moment. His hands caressed Charlie's shoulders and he smiled when Billy propped his chin on his shoulder to watch him. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" Don asked quietly.  
  
"He's amazing," Billy replied, starting to stroke a hand down Don's back. "And so are you." He popped the cap on the lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers and slipped one deep inside Don.  
  
Don groaned and bit his lip, holding himself open for Billy.  
  
Charlie propped himself up on his elbow, torn between watching Don's face as Billy worked him open and watching Billy watching Don.  
  
Billy worked methodically but quickly, not wanting to put Don too on edge before he could be buried deep inside Charlie and watching Don swallow Charlie's cock. He looked at Charlie and pressed against Don's back, his fingers still deep inside him as he claimed a kiss. He kissed Don's shoulder, biting on his earlobe. "You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Don gasped. "God yes, Billy."  
  
"What do you think, Charlie? Think he needs to say please?"  
  
"Oh hell yes," Charlie said, grinning as he traced Don's cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Can you do that for us, Don? Can you say please? Please like you might never have any relief if you don't? Like we might tease and torture you until we hear it, keep you on edge for so long you can't even remember how to form words or what we want to hear?"  
  
Don's mouth dropped open and he stared at his little brother, a choked sort of whimper gurgling out of the back of his throat. "God... Charlie. I--fuck, _please_ , Billy. Please, I need to feel the plug sliding into me, want you to push it deep inside. Please."  
  
Charlie cocked his head to the side as he brought a finger to very lightly trace Don's cock, letting himself play a little with the head. "I think he's earned it this time, Billy," Charlie said, almost regretfully. "But next time...next time we should push him a little more."  
  
Whimpering softly, Don tried to keep his hips from bucking into Charlie's soft touch. Billy's arm was around his chest and he arched into it a little, using its weight and warmth to help him stay grounded. "Charlie," he moaned.  
  
Billy looked at Don's face, seeing the ache and the want plastered there. He looked up at Charlie and claimed his lips again. "You really are quite the imp, you know that? You may be downright devious." Picking up the plug, he popped the cap on the lube again, making sure the toy was generously coated before nudging the tip into Don's entrance. He watched Don's face as his eyes drooped and he sucked in a sharp breath as the plug entered him slowly, Billy pushing steadily until it was fully seated inside him.  
  
As Billy started to slip the plug inside him Charlie lost his teasing demeanor, instead murmuring soft words of comfort as he stroked Don's temple, chest and shoulders.  
  
"Oh god," Don gasped, leaning back against Billy and pulling Charlie close, kissing his cheeks and neck lightly. "Fuck that feels good." He took a deep breath, and then another, reminding his body what it felt like to be that open and that filled. He took Charlie's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, sucking his tongue into his mouth. "Now it's your turn," Don purred, a mischievous twinkle lighting up his eyes.  
  
Charlie grinned and gave Don a long, tender kiss. Then he pulled Billy into a fierce kiss, fingers curling around his biceps.  
  
Billy went with the kiss easily, pressing against Don and giving the plug a small nudge, just to hear him gasp. Nibbling Charlie's lips once, he pushed himself off the bed and circled around to Charlie's side, wrapping around his back, an arm around his chest. His hand ghosted down Charlie's side to wrap around his cock as he sucked lightly on Charlie's neck. "Moan for me, Imp," Billy murmured in his ear.  
  
Charlie moaned obediently, locking eyes with Don. "Billy," he whispered.  
  
Don smirked and inched closer, nibbling on Charlie's collarbone. He wrapped his hand around Billy's, stroking him slow and steady as he murmured into his skin, "God Billy, can you feel how much he wants you? Can almost taste it on his skin. Is this what you want, Charlie?" he purred, giving Billy's hand a squeeze.  
  
Slowly, Billy shifted to slick his fingers, slipping one inside Charlie just as Don finished speaking.  
  
"Yes," Charlie whimpered. "Please more. Please."  
  
"He does ask so nicely," Don purred, leaning up to kiss Billy passionately. Billy grunted into the kiss, his own want and desire starting to get the better of him. He slipped two more fingers into Charlie quickly before nudging the head of his cock against his entrance. Gently, he turned Charlie's head toward him, claiming his lips. "Tell me you want me," he murmured.  
  
"I want you," Charlie said, eyes dark with lust. "I want you."  
  
Billy claimed Charlie's mouth fiercely as he rolled his hips, sliding easily into the now familiar heat.  
  
Charlie whimpered and whined, already wanting more.  
  
"God, so good," Billy panted, holding deep in his body. "Don..."  
  
Don licked his lips, kissing his way down Charlie's neck and chest quickly before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it. The plug in his ass shifted and Don gasped around the mouthful of Charlie before the pleasure spreading up his spine made him moan.  
  
Charlie's moan answered Don's, the sounds of his brother's pleasure driving him crazy.  
  
Billy set an easy rhythm, sliding slowly out and pushing back in just hard enough that he knew Charlie would feel it, but that it wouldn't choke Don. He lavished attention on Charlie's neck, kissing and licking and tracing his spine with his tongue.  
  
Charlie squirmed and moaned, trying to get more from Don and Billy.  
  
"Mmmm... such pretty sounds he makes for you, Billy," Don purred.  
  
"For you, too," Billy said, biting down gently on Charlie's shoulder. He upped his pace a little, pushing hard into Charlie, the sound of their skin slapping together thick in the quiet of the room.  
  
Don bent his head to suck more of Charlie's cock into his mouth, sucking hard as his tongue traced the thick vein running down the side.  
  
Charlie whimpered and moaned, one hand on Billy's leg, the other resting very lightly on the back of Don's neck. "Please," he whimpered. "Please."  
  
"Don," Billy said, getting his attention.  
  
"Fuck him, Billy," Don replied. "Fuck him the way you want to. I can take it."  
  
Billy smiled and reached over Charlie to caress Don's hair once before shifting the angle of his thrusts, aiming for Charlie's prostate over and over as he thrust hard and deep. Don sucked on Charlie in earnest, just the way he knew his brother liked.  
  
"Come on, come for us," Billy growled in his ear.  
  
Charlie came with a strangled cry, slumping bonelessly between the two men.  
  
Don licked Charlie clean, lifting his head to watch as Billy grabbed his hips and pushed into him a few more times, coming with a low shout. Smiling, Don claimed Charlie's lips, sharing his taste, gasping as warm, wet lips wrapped around his cock. He opened one eye to see Billy leaning over Charlie's prone form, shining lips sucking his cock into his throat.  
  
Billy winked at him and Don moaned.  
  
He held Charlie to him, caressing his skin and attempting to soothe him even as Billy was driving him out of his mind. Don spread his legs a little more, giving Billy all the access he wanted.  
  
Billy's hand snaked between Don's legs, giving the plug a firm nudge, earning him a gasp and another long moan.  
  
"Oh, God, Billy. That feels so fucking good. Please."  
  
Charlie's eyes opened and he smiled blearily.  
  
Don smiled back before his mouth dropped open in a silent gasp as Billy swallowed him nearly whole, the plug nudging at his prostate.  
  
He was close, so close. All it would take was one more nudge. "Billy, god _> please_," Don panted, crying out as Billy nudged the plug once more, sucking hard on his cock. He emptied himself into Billy's mouth, dimly aware of hands soothing him through the aftershocks as he rested his head on Charlie's shoulder.  
  
Charlie kissed Don's shoulder and held Billy's hand.  
  
Billy expertly cleaned Don off, squeezing Charlie's hand as he righted himself again, settling on the pillows on the other side of Charlie's body. "Christ I needed that," he breathed, wiping the sweat off the side of his neck.  
  
"You and me both," Don said, licking at the sweat on Billy's neck.  
  
Charlie blinked a little, snuggling down into the two men, trying to ignore the slight sting of Don's words. He knew he didn't mean it to sound like Charlie wasn't enough, but it had come out that way.  
  
"Mmm," Billy purred, stretching his arms over his head. "I suppose we should try to look at some apartments today."  
  
"Yeah, but the problem is none of us want to move right now," Don said, pulling Charlie close and kissing him deeply. The plug shifted and Don winced.  
  
"Want me to take care of that for you, partner?" Billy drawled.  
  
"Please," Don said, his eyes flicking to Billy's face once before returning to Charlie. He licked at his brother's skin, nibbling on his neck and collarbone lightly as Billy eased himself out of the bed and settled next to Don again. He cupped Charlie's face in his hands. "I love you," he murmured.  
  
Billy stroked a gentle hand down Don's back, coming to rest in the small of his back as his other hand grasped the base of the plug. "Take a deep breath for me, Don," he said, waiting for Don to comply before easing the plug out.  
  
"I love you, too," Charlie said softly, kissing Don gently to try and ease his transition.  
  
Don gasped and clutched at Charlie's shoulder, licking his skin. He shivered, pushing back into Billy, too. "Love you both, so much."  
  
"We love you to, Don," Billy said softly. "Rest now." He smiled over Don's shoulder at Charlie, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. "Love you. Imp."  
  
"Love you, too," Charlie said softly.  
  
"Do you want me to come back over there?" Billy said gently. "I know how you like to sleep between us, and I think we all need some rest before we try to do anything else."  
  
"Yes please." He wouldn't admit it, but right now it was more because he didn't want Don in the middle than anything else.  
  
Don lifted his eyes to Charlie's face, sensing something a little off. He wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist, pulling him close and away from Billy, devouring his mouth possessively. "Mine. All mine."  
  
Charlie relaxed into Don's embrace, needing that reassurance that despite Don's earlier words, maybe he was enough.  
  
Billy slung an arm around them both as best as he could, snuggling close to Charlie and closing his eyes. "Mmm, you."  
  
"You," Charlie and Don murmured. Charlie reached a hand back to rest on Billy's leg.  
  
Billy smiled into Charlie's skin, drifting easily off to sleep.   
  
....  
  
He awoke a few hours later to see the sun still pouring in the windows, though it was slowly getting lower in the sky. Easing himself out of bed, he pushed the sheer curtain aside, getting a look at the city that was about to be his home. He smiled softly when strong arms wrapped around his waist and a chin was propped in his back.  
  
"Not too bad, is it?" Don asked, kissing Billy's shoulder-blade.  
  
"Naw, not bad at all," Billy said, covering Don's hand with his own. "Especially cause it's where you and Charlie are. I couldn't ask for anything better than that."  
  
"Billy," Don started, shifting around to face him, "when-when I left..."  
  
"I don't want to talk about that, Don."  
  
Don squeezed Billy's hand. "I'm so sorry I hurt you," he whispered.  
  
Smiling a little, Billy leaned down and kissed Don gently. "You more than made up for it," he said, turning Don away from the window, both of them watching Charlie sleep.  
  
Charlie woke alone and tried not to panic. He took a deep breath as he caught sight of Don and Billy standing wrapped up in each other.  
  
Don smiled and stepped gently out of Billy's arms to cross to the bed, sitting down and kissing Charlie gently. "Hi, there."  
  
Whining, Charlie curled into Don, burying his head in the crook of his arms as he tried to block the sun out. Don chuckled and stroked his skin.  
  
Billy smirked as he walked over to the bed, kissing a line down Charlie's neck. "I guess we'll just have to start looking at apartments without him."  
  
"No, no, I'm up."  
  
"Works every time," Billy said, winking at Don. "So, are you hiding a map somewhere, or do we have to go to CalSci for it?"  
  
"It's in Don's car."  
  
"Really?" Don said, pulling a confused face. "How long ago did you put it in there?"  
  
"About a week," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
Billy shook his head and laughed. "Told you so, Don," he said, pushing at Don's shoulder. "Bet every single one of those places is exactly the same distance from your apartment as the house is, too." He winked at Charlie, ruffling his hair and standing. "Well, we can't go like this, so I guess we need clothes."  
  
"You know, that's a mathematical impossibility. You see...," Billy stopped him with a kiss.   
  
"Shower, Imp."  
  
They managed to make it through the showers and out to Don's SUV without too much problem, despite the naked and now wet Charlie insisting on plopping himself in Don's lap as Billy went to get his shower. Charlie pulled his map from where he'd stashed it in Don's car, his sprawling hand-writing noting about a dozen or so locations, with Don's place marked squarely in the center of them all. Billy smirked to see there was a definite radius being maintained, but he kept his comment to himself. A little arbitrarily, they headed off, pulling up to the first building about 20 minutes later. Someone from the rental office let them in and the three of them stood in the center of the room looking around.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Don asked.  
  
Billy glanced around. "I dunno. It's a little--spacious."  
  
"The third one on the list is a little smaller," Charlie offered.  
  
Billy looked around again, blithely opening some closet doors. "What do you two think?"  
  
"This is going to be your place," Don said, shrugging. "You're the one who has to be happy in it."  
  
"But it's not just going to be my place," Billy said softly. "Don, you know what it's like. I haven't had to get a place to serve more than my basic needs for years. All I've ever needed was a dry, soft place to bunk down at night and a working shower. But now..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You two are going to have to be comfortable wherever I live, too. Your opinions matter."  
  
Don put his hand lightly on Billy's arm, ducking to meet his eyes. "I don't think this place suits you. Let's look at another one."  
  
The second and third apartments didn't suit Cooper either, but the fourth showed promise.  
  
The apartment wasn't large, but it had a lot of sunlight and the bedroom was a good size. The best part was the bathroom and its large tub that maybe, with a little creativity, could fit three. Billy smiled as he walked around. "This is the place."  
  
"I like it," Don said, pleased.  
  
Smiling, Billy slung an arm around Don's shoulder, still surveying the place. "Charlie? What do you think?"  
  
"I like it," Charlie said quietly. "The bedroom is big, the tub is big..."  
  
"But?" Billy said, walking over and cupping Charlie's face in his hands. "Hey, look at me. Should we go somewhere and talk?"  
  
"What? No, I'm fine. This place looks great."  
  
Billy looked at Charlie closely and squeezed his hand, not totally convinced. "Okay. Well, I guess we should see the rental agent, then," he said, pulling out his checkbook.  
  
Charlie stood by the big window and looked out, not entirely sure he could identify all the emotions he was feeling.  
  
Billy was looking over the rental agreement with the agent, so Don wandered over to Charlie, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. "Reality hitting you, buddy?" he asked softly, without accusation. He was conscious of the stranger in the room and cast a wary glance over his shoulder. Seeing her back to them, he risked a small, fast kiss to Charlie's temple and squeezed his shoulder tight, a promise for more when they were alone again.  
  
"Yeah," Charlie said softly.  
  
"We'll talk," Don promised, whispering low in Charlie's ear. "It'll be okay." He glanced up to see Billy grinning broadly and shaking the small woman's hand. He looked happy enough to hug her and she was eyeing him with a wary expression. Don couldn't help smiling at him, too.  
  
The woman left and Billy held up his signed papers. "I'm all set. I can move in whenever." He checked over his shoulder to make sure the woman was gone before pulling Charlie into a long, thorough kiss. "Now we can go somewhere and talk."  
  
Charlie held onto Billy tightly.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's okay," Billy soothed, stroking Charlie's back. He looked up at Don, a worried expression on his face.   
  
Stepping forward, Don wrapped himself around Charlie's back, holding them both. "I'm right here, buddy," he whispered in Charlie's ear. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Charlie nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll be okay, Billy. I'm glad you're here."  
  
Stroking Charlie's cheek with his thumb, Billy smiled softly at him. "I know it's hard, Charlie. I'm starving. Let's get something to eat somewhere quiet. But first..." he pushed Charlie gently into Don's arms. "I want to see you two share your first kiss in my place."  
  
Don gently cupped Charlie's chin and then leaned in for a long, tender kiss.  
  
Billy watched Charlie melt slowly into Don's kiss and he sighed happily. When the kiss broke, he claimed Don's lips quickly, swiping his tongue along his lips to get a hint of Charlie, and then backed off. "Let's eat," he said.  
  
"Where to?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Somewhere in the neighborhood?" Don suggested. "Give you a chance to really scope out where you'll be living." He knew Charlie was feeling insecure, but he was incapable of keeping the huge grin off his face.  
  
"Sounds good, partner," Billy said, bumping Don's shoulder.  
  
Charlie frowned and stepped cleanly between the two men, plastering himself to Don's side as they walked out.  
  
Billy exchanged a worried glance with Don. He walked a pace and a half away from the couple, seeing Charlie eventually start to relax into Don's side as they walked, finally seating themselves in the private booth of a small, nearby diner.  
  
Charlie cleared his throat and looked up at Billy. "I'm sorry about that," he whispered. "It just sort of hit me all at once."  
  
Don squeezed Charlie's knee under the table. "Tell me what you're thinking, Charlie."  
  
Charlie shook his head, ashamed.  
  
"Charlie," Billy said gently, wishing he could take his hand and hold it, "it's okay. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. But I don't want to change things between you and Don. That's the absolute last thing that I want. Do you believe me?"  
  
"I believe you." But just because they didn't _want_ things to change didn't mean they wouldn't.  
  
"Charlie," Billy said softly, looking at the table, fingers tracing patterns in the Formica, "tell me the truth. Do you want me to move here? Because all of this is reversible."  
  
Charlie didn't--couldn't look at Don. "I want you to move here."  
  
Gently, Don turned Charlie's face toward him, seeing the battle with his own insecurities raging in his eyes. "You won't ever lose me," he said firmly. "How can I show you?"  
  
Billy watched in silence, knowing only Don would be able to coax Charlie back up to normal.  
  
"It'll just take time," Charlie said softly. "And patience."  
  
"We've got plenty of both," Don said, squeezing Charlie's knee again. He knew none of this was easy on Charlie, and if the butterflies in his own stomach were any indication, it wasn't going to be easy for him, either. He just hoped there wouldn't come a day when he'd have to choose between his brother--his life and his heart and his soul--and his partner, this man he loved and lost and found again. Looking up into Billy's eyes he gave him a comforting smile and pushed his foot against his leg, the only comforting gesture he could manage right then. "So, since we're on painful topics already, I suppose we should talk about our arrangement."  
  
"Our arrangement?" Charlie repeated.  
  
Don coughed and squirmed a little. "Yeah. The remaining rules. We won't always be able to be together, the three of us. Do we keep the rule that we don't do anything with Billy unless all of us are present? And what about my apartment? I still don't think we should do anything there--that's my haven to be with Charlie," Don said, looking at Billy apologetically, "but I think we should be able to spend time there together..."  
  
"What do you want the new rule to be?" Charlie asked quietly, trying to keep everything, voice, body language, expression, neutral.  
  
"I think we should keep the rule the way it is, for now at least," Billy interjected, seeing a flash of anguish cross Don's face. "We don't really know how all this is going to work yet. Some caution is better, right?"  
  
Charlie's gaze flickered to Billy then back to Don, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Don let out a long breath, looking gratefully at Billy. As much as he wanted and needed Billy, the thought of allowing him free reign with Charlie still scared him, but he didn't want to hurt Billy and he didn't want to add to Charlie's insecurities. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Caution is better."  
  
Billy smiled at Don. "And I do want to see your place. Probably still neat as a pin. I don't know how you ever dealt with having me as a partner. It was always painfully obvious which side of the room was mine and which was yours. But that can wait for when you and Charlie are comfortable."  
  
Charlie relaxed a little. "I think that sounds like a good idea. And you're right, Don's place is neat as a pin."  
  
"There are some things that never change," Billy said, dropping Charlie a wink and deliberately making his tone playful. He could only endure so much heaviness for so long. Realistically, he knew that his moving to LA would cause some tension and confusion, but he was happy--happier than he'd ever been--and he'd hoped to share that with them, too.  
  
"Yeah, I suspect 20 years from now Don will be as anal-retentive as ever," Charlie said lightly.  
  
"I am NOT anal-retentive," Don growled, though a smile was pulling at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"The real test will be to see if he can last with two of us who aren't as—tidy," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
The tentative smile broke out into a huge grin. "I've been with you for two years and I was with Cooper for three years before that and I'm still here. Not to mention _I grew up with you_. I've had 30 years to get used to your lack of organization."  
  
"Yeah. And now you'll have to deal with both of us _at the same time_."  
  
"Oh man! I hadn't thought of that," Don said in mock alarm, his eyes going wide.   
  
"Don't worry, Donny," Billy purred. "I'll get you a little maid's outfit and Charlie and I can watch you as you clean my place." He'd dropped his voice to a low whisper, leaning forward so he could brush Don's knee with his fingertips.  
  
Charlie ducked his head to hide his grin. "A little maid outfit? Really?"  
  
Billy opened his mouth to reply, but Don cut him off. "No way. I draw the line at dress-up," he said, tossing money on the table to pay for their meal and sliding out of the booth.  
  
"Aww... why not? You know you look good in a skirt," he teased.  
  
Don stopped short. "You promised you'd never mention that case again," he said, trying to keep his voice low so Charlie and the rest of the diner wouldn't hear him.  
  
"What was that?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Well, see--there was this cross-"  
  
"Coop," Don warned, holding the door open for the other two men.  
  
Billy looked at him closely as the walked to Don's SUV. "You really mind him knowing?"  
  
"It's embarrassing!"  
  
"What is?" Charlie asked, climbing into his side of Don's car.  
  
"There was this case, back when Don was still a rookie, and, well, it required him dressing up in a skirt," Billy said, closing the door to the SUV and doing his damnedest to keep from laughing at the memory. "Heels, too."  
  
"You are so gonna pay for that," Don muttered under his breath.  
  
Charlie thought about that for a minute. "Don would make an ugly woman."  
  
"Hey!" Don protested, mock indignant. "I'll have you know I got quite a few compliments."  
  
"Which is why he hates talking about it," Billy murmured to Charlie, leaning into the front.  
  
Charlie laughed. He just couldn't imagine his brother as an attractive woman. Some guys could pull it off, hell, he could probably pull it off, but Don?  
  
"Anyway, no little maid's outfit for me," Don huffed. "You two will just have to do your best not to be too messy."  
  
Billy smirked. "Well, if not the skirt, I'd be happy watching you clean the place in a pair of those tight jeans. And nothing else. What do you think, Charlie?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
The purr in Charlie's voice was unmistakable, and Don was glad to hear it. "Well, that maybe could be arranged," he replied, putting a hand on Charlie's knee and sliding it up.  
  
Billy grinned and sat back, content to let Don and Charlie to connect with each other for now. He turned his head, staring out the window and looking at LA as they passed through it. _This is home, now_ , he thought to himself, glancing at Don and Charlie again, his grin resolving into a fond smile. _Home couldn't be anywhere better_.  
  
Don caught Billy's eye in the rear view mirror and smiled.  
  
"What do you say we go back to the hotel?" Billy suggested, trying to keep his voice innocent. "I have to fly out again tomorrow afternoon and I want you both all to myself until then."  
  
"I think that sounds like a great plan," Don purred.  
  
"Me too," Charlie said, turning around and facing Billy. He crooked his finger, getting him to lean in and then pulled him into a long kiss.  
  
Don relaxed a little when Charlie kissed Billy. It would be okay.  
  
"I'm sorry," Charlie murmured against Billy's lips. "It's not that I don't love you or want you here--"  
  
"Shh," Billy said, stroking Charlie's hair. "I get it. I do. Don and I have a lot of history, most of it good, some of it not so... it's a lot to deal with. I don't expect you to be okay over night. But I do expect you to know without a doubt that I love you and I'd never do anything to hurt you."  
  
Charlie gave a wan Billy a wan smile. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Billy whispered, pressing their lips together softly and belatedly realizing they had stopped moving. He turned to find Don watching them with a soft smile on his face.   
  
"Don't let me interrupt," he grinned.  
  
Charlie smiled and drew Don into an embrace between himself and Billy.  
  
"Mmm, this is good," Billy purred. "Think Don needs to be in the middle this time." He breathed in Don's ear, just to watch him shiver.  
  
"No!" Charlie said, trying to keep the panic from his voice. "You or me."  
  
Don blinked and Billy backed off, trying to cover the hurt in his eyes. After all this time, did Charlie really not trust him? "Okay," he said quietly. "If that's what you want, we'll put you in the middle. Let's just--go up to the room."  
  
"Billy..."  
  
"I'm okay, Don," Billy said, smiling at him, though it felt a little tight. "Come on, let's get the Imp naked."  
  
Don hated feeling like he was caught in the middle. Intellectually, he understood where Charlie was coming from. Emotionally was beginning to feel that familiar impatience. He loved Charlie, he did, but sometimes he wanted to strangle him. He needed to grow up and make a decision. He couldn't keep doing this to Billy, saying he agreed to be together and then freaking out. It wasn't fair to any of them. "No. We have to deal with this."  
  
"You know what? I think I'm going to take a walk," Charlie said. "Why don't you guys go on up and I'll join you in a while?" As much as he was afraid of losing Don to Billy, he also just needed to get away for a little while, clear his head.  
  
"Charlie..." Billy started, but stopped when Don put a hand on his arm.   
  
Don looked closely at his brother and reached out to pull him into a tender kiss. "Be careful. You know where to find me." He knew that look, knew that Charlie needed to spend some time in his own head and if math wasn't available, walking would be the next best thing. "Don't stay out too long, okay?"  
  
"I won't." He glanced at Billy, hesitated, then gave him a quick kiss. He picked a direction and just started walking. He had to find a way to fix this. It wasn't that he didn't trust Billy, or Don, for that matter. He didn't think either of them would deliberately exclude him. But things happened and emotions refused to be logical.  
  
"I shouldn't have started this..." Billy said, watching Charlie walk away, his taste still lingering on his lips.   
  
"Shh, it'll be okay," Don said, putting his arm on Billy's shoulder and stroking his hair. "Charlie just needs to sort things out in his head."  
  
"Feels a little like that first night. It almost seems like there was never a point when you two weren't together. I'd never want to get in the way of that. Not ever. I backed off then, and I'd back off now if that's what it took. It'd kill me a little, but I'd do it."  
  
"I know," Don said, resting his forehead against Billy's. "But if you walked away, Charlie and I would have to come after you. There's no getting around that now."  
  
"I know you're sure about that," Billy said thickly. "But is Charlie?"  
  
"I wish I had an answer for that," Don said sincerely. "I wish you could see him when you're not around. He's there with me completely, but there's a part of him that's still with you. I'm not sure he realizes it, but your name comes up in conversation more often, he gets a little more adventurous with me when he starts missing you... deep down, he does want this, but the fear of losing me gets in the way."  
  
Billy was silent for a long moment. "I need a drink."  
  
....  
  
An hour later, he still didn't have any answers. He should trust Don, trust that he loved him enough, that he'd still love him a year from now. But there was still that fear that Don's love was a finite resource, and eventually the balance would tip in Billy's favor.  
  
Charlie walked back into the hotel, head down and studying his shoes. He kept hoping that something to make all this easier would suddenly become apparent to him, but nothing obvious was jumping out at him. He wasn't sure what made him look up and glance into the bar, but when he did, he easily spotted Billy and Don sitting together. Billy was hunched over his glass, staring into the depths of something amber, and Don was just sitting with him, drink in front of him, in silence. They weren't even touching. Taking a deep breath, Charlie walked over to the two of them. "I thought you would have gone upstairs," he said gently.  
  
"Wasn't really in the mood," Billy said quietly.  
  
Don turned on his stool, eyes studying his partner for a long moment before he turned to Charlie completely. "How was your walk?" he asked, which was code for _Did you decide anything?_  
  
Billy trailed a finger along the rim of his glass, the alcohol allowing it to make a soft singing sound. He knew he should tune in, listen to what Don and Charlie were saying, but he was too far down. He couldn't lose Don again, he _couldn't_ , but he still tried to brace himself for the possibility that he might have to. To make sure Don and Charlie were happy together, he'd do anything, including standing up and walking away.  
  
"Not as productive as I'd hoped. I'm still--trying to figure some things out."  
  
Don did his best not to sigh and actively fought pinching the bridge of his nose. The impatience was starting to creep up on him and he knew Billy was closer to chucking it all than he'd admit.   
  
Tossing the rest of his drink back, Billy turned on his stool to face Charlie but couldn't quite bring his eyes up to his face. "Maybe you and Don should go back to his place and talk. I'll go upstairs and you two can tell me in the morning if I need to get my check back from the rental agent before I fly out."  
  
"No. Let's just--all go upstairs. To talk," Charlie said quietly.  
  
Billy glanced at Don and found he couldn't say anything, so he nodded and pushed himself off the stool. He paused long enough to toss some bills on the bar for the drinks before brushing lightly past Charlie and heading for the elevator.  
  
The ride up in the elevator was silent. Once in the room, Billy sat on the bed and after a moment Don sat next to him. Charlie sat across from them in a chair, huddled in against himself.  
  
"I know it may not seem like it, but I do want you here," Charlie said quietly. "But Billy, you terrify me. And it's not because I think you're setting out to come between Don and me; I believe you when you say that you don't want to do that. But things happen. Emotions aren't _logical_ ," he said, trying to keep the frustration from his voice. "And while you and Don would have to be careful, if someone caught you together no one would think about arresting you. And it--it wouldn't kill Dad," he said hoarsely.  
  
"You've always been--real for Don in a way that I haven't. Even when he couldn't admit that you were the man he wanted--you were still a possibility. For most of our lives I've just been a fantasy. And sometimes I'm scared the reality doesn't match up. And yeah, there's a part of me that wonders if I'm not enough on my own.  
  
You guys have a history together. Don and I grew up together, but we didn't get along as kids, I don't think we even liked each other all that much. You--you make him really _happy_. I wouldn't take that away from him. I _won't_ take that away from him, even if it scares me not to."  
  
"Charlie..." Don pulled Charlie out of the chair and into his lap, kissing him fiercely. "You make me happy, too. All on your own, you make me the happiest man around."  
  
Billy stood slowly and paced around the small floor space, running a hand through his hair. "You're scared of the possibilities? Of what I might come to mean to Don even though he made his choice a long time ago?" Charlie looked at the floor, but he nodded.   
  
Leaning against the wall, Billy ran his fingers across his mouth. "I can't let you go again, Don. I've done it twice now and one more time would kill me." He took a deep breath. "And since I can't let you go and Charlie can't make you unhappy, there's really only one solution for this." Striding across the room, he knelt at Don and Charlie's feet. "I'm willing to put my whole life and my happiness on the line for you two. I'll take the risk that this will all fall apart because I can't not be here with you."  
  
Charlie reached out and took his hand. "It's not going to be easy," he warned. " _I'm_ not going to be easy."  
  
"I know," Billy said, kissing Charlie's knuckle. "But the alternative is unthinkable."  
  
Don sat quietly, holding Charlie, the swirl of emotions inside him almost making him dizzy. "I can't lose either of you. You two are my whole universe. Everything I could ever need and more. Charlie, I need to be sure--at least part of you wants Billy here for yourself, right? Not just to make me happy?"  
  
"Yes," Charlie said quietly, thinking of all the time he'd spent with Don and Billy. Not just the sex but also sometimes the sweet words, quiet company.  
  
Billy felt the tears threatening, a mix of relief and fear, and he blinked furiously to keep them back. Reaching out tentatively, he pulled Charlie down, searching his eyes as he knelt up for the kiss. "I love you," he murmured.  
  
"I love you, too," Charlie said softly, slipping his arms around Billy. "I'm sorry this is so hard. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Billy just stroked Charlie's hair in reply, drawing him in for a long, slow, drugging kiss.  
  
Charlie held on to Billy tightly, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
Don shifted on the bed, giving Charlie into Billy's arms for a moment as he moved behind Charlie, pushing his curls aside and gently kissing his way down his neck.  
  
Charlie tilted his head to the side to give Don more access, but he didn't try and free himself from Billy's embrace.  
  
Billy let one kiss bleed into another, opening his eyes at a soft caress over the back of his hand. His eyes met Don's over Charlie's shoulder and he extracted one hand to squeeze Don's thigh quickly.  
  
"Charlie," Don murmured into his skin, slipping his hands under his shirt, caressing the warm skin. "Let us make love to you."  
  
"Okay," Charlie said softly. Next time he'd try to let Don be in the middle.  
  
"Good," Don purred, kissing his way down Charlie's neck to his shoulder. He rested his hands on Charlie's hips and smiled when Billy placed his on top.  
  
Charlie turned his head to get a kiss from Don.  
  
"I love you, buddy," he murmured against Charlie's lips, wrapping his fingers around the hem of Charlie's shirt. "So much." He tugged gently and Charlie automatically lifted his arms over his head so Don could remove his shirt.  
  
Standing, Billy stripped his own shirt quickly and circled to the head of the bed, turning the corner of the covers down. "Come here," he said gently, holding out his hand. "Lie down and we'll take care of you."  
  
Charlie did as he was told, stopping long enough to give Billy a sweet kiss. "I don't deserve you," he said softly.  
  
"Of course you do," Billy replied, brushing his hair off his face. "We'll just take it one step at a time." He nudged Charlie against the bed, settling behind him when he curled on his side to face Don. "What do you want most Charlie, right at this moment?"  
  
"Peace. Certainty." He knew it wasn't what Billy was asking, but it was the first thing that came to mind. "Something slow."  
  
"You know we'd give you all three if we could," Don said, cupping Charlie's face and kissing him softly. "As it is..." He trailed off, placing kisses to Charlie's cheeks and jaw, working his way over to lavish attention on his ears. Billy's head bumped his as he kissed his way down Charlie's neck. They looked up, their eyes meeting again and Don could see the apology in them. Stroking a thumb down Billy's cheek, he kissed him tenderly. "You," he whispered.  
  
"You, too."  
  
"Both of you," Charlie said softly.  
  
Don kissed Charlie passionately, sliding his hand down his body to rest at his waist, pulling his own body back a little to allow Billy room to start removing his pants.  
  
Charlie moaned into the kiss, hands clenching Don's shoulders.  
  
"I'm right here," Don whispered in Charlie's ear, low enough that Billy wouldn't hear. "Not going anywhere."  
  
Charlie's eyes stung and he swallowed hard before pulling Don into a fierce kiss.  
  
Holding Charlie tight to him, he stroked his hands down his back, doing his best to soothe and excite all at the same time.   
  
Billy finished stripping Charlie's pants and sat up, looking at the two brothers clinging to each other. _Damn them for being so beautiful together_ , he thought to himself. Anyone else, he would have walked away by now, and part of him still wondered if that wouldn't be for the best. The last thing they needed was him making Charlie insecure and nervous that he was going to take Don away. He glanced at the door and considered leaving for half a second. It would be easy to slip his shirt on and grab his things before Don and Charlie were even done with their kiss.  
  
Sensing a change in mood, Charlie broke the kiss and focused his attention on Billy. "What is it?" he asked softly.  
  
Billy shook himself. "Nothing," he said softly. "Just thinking too much again."  
  
"Thought that was supposed to be my job."  
  
Billy gave him a wry smile. "Guess that shows you're not the only one who's still a little insecure about all this," he said gently.  
  
"What can I do?" Charlie asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know," Billy said, shaking his head slowly. "You two are so perfect together all on your own. Sometimes I don't get why you need me."  
  
"Because we love you," Charlie said simply. "Even if we aren't always good at showing it."  
  
"Charlie's right," Don said, holding out his hand to him and drawing him in. "Listen to me, both of you. I know none of this is easy. But it's worth it. All the insecurities and the hopes and fears and uncertainties. All of it is worth it. Because we love each other too much for it not to be."  
  
"It's worth it to me," Charlie said quietly, watching Billy.  
  
"Really?" Billy asked, cupping Charlie's face in his hand and looking into his eyes.   
  
Charlie smiled a little. "Really," he confirmed, drawing Billy into a soft kiss. Billy's arm wrapped around Charlie's shoulders as one gentle kiss slipped easily into the next.  
  
"You know what this situation needs?" Don asked.  
  
"What?" Billy said, resting Charlie's head against his shoulder.  
  
"More sex."  
  
"Hey, trying to have a moment here!" Charlie said, only half joking.  
  
Billy chuckled and pulled Don in for a swift kiss. "What about you, Don? Don't you want to have a deeply emotional moment first?"  
  
He snuggled against Charlie, kissing his shoulder as he still rested in Billy's arms. "If you're asking whether I'm insecure about any of this, the answer is yes. Of course I am. I'm terrified of losing Charlie. I'm terrified of losing you. I don't want any of us to be unhappy or uncomfortable or feel left out. But I don't always know how to fix it and that scares me, too. Still, I wouldn't trade what we have for anything."  
  
"Me either," Billy said. "Now can we have sex, Imp?"  
  
Charlie didn't answer. He leaned forward and captured Don's mouth in a searing kiss, making sure to keep Billy's arm wrapped securely around his waist.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Billy purred in his ear.  
  
Charlie grinned and tugged Billy toward Don. It wasn't completely better, but it was better than it had been.  
  
Smiling, Don brushed Billy's cheeks with his fingertips as he pressed against Charlie to claim his mouth in a long kiss. As long as they could keep talking about what scared them and keep enjoying each other like this, he figured it'd be okay.  
  
"Would--would you like to be in the middle, Billy?" Charlie asked softly.  
  
He turned the question over in his mind for a long moment before finally shaking his head. "No, I think we should put you in the middle." Leaning forward he kissed Charlie's neck softly. "Fuck me, Charlie."  
  
Charlie's eyes widened in shock. "Billy are you--are you sure?" His eyes flickered between Billy and Don.  
  
"I'm sure," Billy said, stroking a hand down Charlie's neck. "Want you to fuck me while Don fucks you." He kissed Charlie gently. "Don? Is that okay?"  
  
Licking his lips, Don looked from Charlie to Billy and back. "Yeah," he said, voice deep and husky, "if Charlie's okay with it."  
  
"Yeah," Charlie whispered. "I'd be honored."  
  
Billy grinned and stroked a hand down Charlie's arm, stretching out on the bed and pulling him close for a long, heated kiss. It felt right offering this part of himself to Charlie, knowing too that Don would essentially be fucking him at the same time. The anticipation of it was nearly over whelming.  
  
Charlie moaned softly and let his hand caress Billy's chest before starting to dip lower.  
  
Joining his brother's hand, Don helped him pull at Billy's belt and finally shed his jeans to a far corner before they turned and lovingly finished stripping him. All together naked at last, Don leaned down and claimed Billy's mouth. "We're going to make it so good for you. I promise."  
  
"I have no doubt," Billy said, cupping Don's cheek.  
  
"Have you--has anyone but Don?" Charlie asked haltingly.  
  
"No," Billy replied quietly. "Not before and not since. We're sort of alike in that way, aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are," Charlie said softly. "Billy--thank you. For trusting me."  
  
Smiling, Billy pushed himself up on his elbow and claimed Charlie's lips, slowly letting the kiss slide from tender and soft to passionate and demanding.   
  
Taking his cue, Don kissed his way slowly down Charlie's spine, running his hands over his soft skin before he parted his cheeks to dip his tongue inside.  
  
Charlie shuddered and whined, dropping his head to kiss Billy's skin.  
  
"God, Charlie," Billy moaned, running his fingers through his hair and finding Don's eyes when he looked up. Their gazes locked and Billy relaxed incrementally into the pillows. He wanted this, wanted Charlie to do this for him, but having Don there with him made all the difference.  
  
Charlie kissed Billy gently, forehead, nose, lips, and started making his way down his chest.  
  
Don gently stroked and kissed Charlie's skin but mostly stayed out of his way, watching as he drove Billy's arousal steadily higher. He could see it as the pleasure worked its way across Billy's face. He was beautiful like this, and Don couldn't resist reaching out to stroke his fingers along Billy's cheeks.  
  
Billy smiled and turned his head a little to kiss Don's palm.  
  
Don grinned and dropped Billy a wink before reaching over Charlie to grab the lubricant, knowing nothing would spur Charlie on to give Billy pleasure like receiving pleasure himself. He kissed the small of his back as he slipped two generously slicked fingers slowly inside Charlie.  
  
Charlie shivered, taking the lube from Don with shaking hands and generously coated his fingers. "Billy-- you're sure?"  
  
Billy rolled onto his front, getting himself into a position he knew he'd be comfortable in and then looking over his shoulder at Charlie. "100% positive," he purred.  
  
Charlie kissed Billy's shoulders, his spine, the small of his back, then gently slicked his entrance. "Gonna make it good for you," he promised.  
  
"Mmm," Billy grunted, pushing himself onto Charlie's fingers. "Already are."  
  
Don sucked in a sharp breath and quickly covered it with a cough, surprised to be a little jealous as Charlie drew soft moans and sighs from Billy. He pressed against Charlie's back, wrapping an arm around his waist, crooking the fingers deep inside him and nudging at his prostate. "Need you," he purred in Charlie's ear.  
  
Charlie shuddered and made a helpless whimpering sound.  
  
"You ready for him, Billy?" Don asked, stroking a gentle hand down his back.  
  
"God yes," Billy groaned, his cock hard and pressing uncomfortably into the mattress, the level of his need and want surprising him.  
  
Charlie carefully lined himself up then cautiously slid just the tip inside, his body shaking with the effort to go slow and hold still until Billy gave him the okay.  
  
Billy dropped his head onto his forearms, letting out a long moan, just barely tinged with frustration. "Come on, Charlie," he urged. "Want you, need you so much."  
  
Charlie kissed Billy's back and slowly, carefully slid the rest of the way in. He moaned, holding himself still with great effort. Billy was impossibly hot, impossibly tight.  
  
Gasping, Billy shuddered as the feel of Charlie-- _Charlie_ \--inside him was nearly overwhelming. "Don," he croaked, knowing neither he nor Charlie were going to be able to hold still for long. It was too much sensation and pleasure and his whole body cried out for more.  
  
Don placed a soothing, stabilizing hand on Charlie's back as he sheathed himself in the familiar heat of his brother's body, but what he wasn't ready for was the groan of pleasure coming from Billy as Charlie was pushed into him. Arousal and want spiked hard inside Don's body as he pressed against Charlie's back, his hands curled around Charlie's hips. Pulling back slowly, he pulled Charlie with him, starting to set a pace he knew would keep Billy and Charlie on that sharp, delicate edge.  
  
Charlie cried out, completely unprepared for the pleasure of being caught between the two men.  
  
"God, Don, Charlie!" Billy gasped. "More! God, please..."  
  
Charlie increased his pace, trying to give Billy what he was asking for.  
  
Billy moaned and his hips made small, restless movement into the mattress, trying to get friction for his aching cock. The combined force of the two men served to rock him forward on the bed and he braced his arms against the headboard, giving him leverage to push back into them, wanting to give Charlie pleasure, too.   
  
"Charlie," Don moaned as he matched his brother's pace, pulling back as Charlie thrust in and slamming home in counterpoint. The combined sounds and smells of the three of them rose around him, pulling him ever closer to completion.  
  
Charlie whined and felt his body shake. "Close," he warned, because how did anyone stand it? How could either of them hold out against this onslaught of pleasure?  
  
Don pulled both men up so Billy could get on his knees and pressed against Charlie's back, hips thrusting fast and shallow as he drove them both even closer. He stretched to wrap a hand around Billy's cock, stroking him as steadily as possible. "Let go, Charlie. Come for us."  
  
Charlie tried to hold on, to make it last for all three of them but it was too much and he came with a startled cry.  
  
The warmth spreading through him, the feel of Don's hand on his cock, the sound of Charlie's orgasm as he let go, it was all too much for Billy to hold on. He came over Don's hand with a shout, shuddering beneath them.  
  
Don couldn't hold on, his senses in overload--Charlie around him milking his cock, Billy responding to his touch--he pulled Charlie to him with one hand as he slammed home again, pumping shallowly as he emptied himself deep inside his body.  
  
Charlie pet Billy with clumsy hands, trying to sooth him.  
  
Gently, Don slid out of Charlie's body and lowered himself to the mattress, stretching out next to Billy and running a hand through his sweat-damp hair. "Still with us buddy?" he whispered.  
  
"Still," Billy groaned. "Barely, but yeah. God, Charlie, that was amazing."  
  
Charlie smiled. "I'm glad," he said softly, kissing the small of Billy's back.  
  
Billy shivered a little and smiled, shifting gently to the side so Charlie ended up between them. He pushed his hair off his face and then glanced up, surprised when his wrist was caught in Don's grip, his hand placed on his skin. Billy stroked Don's side gently, soothingly. "You two are the best thing to ever happen to me," he said softly. "And I'm willing to fight and compromise and do whatever it takes to keep you."  
  
"Me too," Don said quietly.  
  
He reached across Billy to stroke a hand down Charlie's shoulder blade. "Buddy?"  
  
"Yes," Charlie said softly. "It's worth it."  
  
"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Don asked, settling onto the mattress, emotionally and physically spent.   
  
"Early," Billy said, glancing at the clock. "But I won't be gone long this time. They approved my transfer. I can be here in as little as two weeks. For good."  
  
"Can't happen soon enough," Don said.  
  
Billy smiled and wrapped his arms around Charlie, holding him as Don wrapped himself around them both. He was truly content, and though he knew there were pitfalls ahead in the long journey, he was looking forward to taking it with them.


End file.
